happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack vs Vincentine
Jack vs Vincentine is the first episode of Rap Battles of Happy Feet Fanon season 1, written by MegalexMaster. The episode features Jack and Vincentine from the ''Happy Feet - Future Times'' series facing in a rap battle between two brothers. Lyrics Vincentine: Well it's nice to meet you Now you came back on queue But at least I have a clue On how to make the perfect view While I made overpowered weapons You couldn't even ask me simple questions Now I've finished my sessions And it's time to teach you some lessons Jack: I know that you're thinking About how I survived the Titanic sinking But we haven't even started digging At the facts you left hinting Tell me how does one accident Make you wanna be at least somewhat adequate It only took me and my friends To make your Freddy crew meet their ends Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy: Walk into our restaurant You won't even survive one night Because it's always 1987 When we step onto the mic We are a really killer band That will rock your proxy crew And your wrong, your outdated It's time we redesigned you Adult Mumble, Gloria, Bo, Erik: Put that camera down Don't fight or we'll take you Your just our Toy Freddy Our prized golden statue We've seen scarier things at Treasure Island Run by Mickey Mouse We'll shut you down There's no reopening this time around Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy: You're telling us what's frighting Now this is getting funny Do we even needed to bother To bring up Slender Tubbies Let's party until 6am We're here in the spot light We'll give you the pink slip Then we'll take your lives Freddy (To Jack): You maybe standing tall now But we've only just begun Let me drop you into pirate cove Then Bonnie and Chica join the fun So here's my final rule for safety When you step to me Bring more than a dead fanbase against The Fazbear Family *Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Adult Mumble, Gloria, Bo and Erik walk out, leaving only Jack and Vincentine.* Jack: Well, that was dramatic Vincentine: No need to tell me twice Jack: Shall we continue this rap that's now going erratic? Vincentine: Why not since we haven't even missed a slice Jack: I'm a veteran survivor Never getting tired Living off the land much better than a miner I've fought more bad guys than you'll see in your life And my only mission isn't getting every good guy If you wanna join me, I'll leave the light on It's your life that you oughta say goodbye to Cuz if I had a level it would be a high one Your Annihilaser won't hold up to my guns Vincentine: It's time Vincentine took it up a notch Your guns could never blast past the fortress I've got Grab my Carbon longsword just to slice the tension Then bust this survivor into the past dimension Jack and Vincentine: This ain't no game - aim My life's insane - sane I've fought through mobs and awful weather We just survive - ive All day and night - ight But tell me who could do it better Jack: Stop the beat! Your P.E.T is burnin' You just got beat, was it worth the work, and They took the tech to make it even worse Try being creative if you got your feelings hurt I'm a demon-hunter, an adventurer So my large backpack isn't full of dirt I got a jetpack on, so who needs armour You're an FPF - First Person Frighter Vincentine: Oh, I'm getting robbed? Yeah that sure blows But at least I've got a beast Allizdog Don't need a story to put this man to shame I mean, only old penguins be playin' your game Ya in my world I am a god While in your time you can't even mod Last time you came to me? I'm thinking never Wither you down, trap you with me forever Jack and Vincentine: This ain't no game - aim My life's insane - sane I've fought through mobs and awful weather We just survive - ive All day and night - ight But tell me who could do it better Jack: Keep your dimension, I only need Earth to be awesome Vincentine: Please, your tactic's been irrelevant since 2006 Jack: Take a seat dude, oh you don't have furniture Vincentine: Even Rodan is better than you Jack: Well at least I didn't make friends with animatronics Vincentine: Well at least animatronics were interested in me Jack and Vincentine: Oh yeah, well I'm the greatest person who ever lived Jack: Step back or I'll steamroll ya Don't mess with this side scrolla Animatronics' overrated When all their servos do is cause a hold up Don't got robots with me My friends are great pen-guins I can't wait for Vincent to drop dead After all, you and your friends are screw-heads Vincentine: A screw joke huh? That's never been said That's as original as you line concept Step up to the mic, I become aggressive I've never seen a rip off so unimpressive I know that you'll never test me again This is like a wood toothpick against a bullet train The sun has set so I guess I'll retire Since I'm done roasting this rap over my fire Jack and Vincentine: This ain't no game - aim My life's insane - sane I've fought through mobs and awful weather We just survive - ive All day and night - ight But tell me who could do it better *As they both leave, they get pulled back by Adult Mumble and Freddy Fazbear* Adult Mumble: Look guys, I know you hate each other Freddy Fazbear: And you did good one after another Adult Mumble: But neither of you did what you call a win Freddy Fazbear: So pray almighty for the one Great 'Guin The Great 'Guin (To Vincentine): Your power's running low Keep your flashlight close at hand It's me who's winning Vincentine Teleport away while you can The Great 'Guin (To Jack) For one final job you have triggered your fate I'm far worse than the monsters you'll hallucinate You're just one of them now there's nowhere to go You sprung the Spring Trap now you're part of the show The Great 'Guin: I'm kidding guys, I'm not that evil But if you try to test me then you know I'll make you primeval The Great 'Guin: By the power invested in me For these good great words The Great 'Guin shall be The shiniest of these two turds I'll properly look at you two people And great smack you as equals Of the people *Smacks Vincentine* By the people *Smacks Jack* For the people Seagull! *End.* Trivia *Vincentine mentions Rodan Gizzardcrusher from Happy Feet 0.75 that he is better than his brother Jack. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:Rap Battles of Happy Feet Fanon Episodes